The Daughter of The Furious
by Chaz Angel
Summary: Savannah Toretto had almost given up hope of ever finding her father until a trip to Tokyo and a chance meeting with a street racer changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah Toretto had been planning this trip for months; her fascination with Japan was borderline obsessive. She had official decided she would take the trip when she found her love of Subaru's. Savannah was sixteen when she found herself a tutor and ten years on she was pretty much fluent in Japanese.

"Hey Savvy, please tell me we are not going to spend all our time at car meets." Savannah's best friend and practically her sister Kayleigh Shaw giggled.

"Listen Kay, hot cars equals cute guys normally." Savannah laughed as she swung round in her chair to see what Kayleigh was up to.

"Got to make sure I look my best all the time then right." Kayleigh giggled once more packing more scandalous looking skirts, tops and dresses into her suitcase.

"Can you get anymore in that suitcase?" Savannah asked as she watched Kayleigh struggle to fit everything in.

"We might need to go shopping when we touch down." Kayleigh stood looking down at her suitcase like she wanted to murder it. Kayleigh's comment sent Savannah into a fit of laughter, once Savannah finally caught her breath she let out a sigh of content.

She left her fashionista friend to unpack and repack for the third time that day and made her way to her own room. Unlike her best friends room, which was light, bright, clean, tidy and very girly Savannahs room was the polar opposite just like in personality.

It was darker and messy, with clothes scattered all over the bed and floor, car magazines and tool catalogues littered the bed as well. Her desk was overloaded with drawings and designs for recent decals that she was working on as well as what she planned on doing for her next build in meticulous detail.

Savannah threw herself on to the bed; she had a few hours before the farewell race her friends had organized. After the race Savannah and Kayleigh would make their way to the airport, say good bye to their small dysfunctional, mismatched family and be on their way to Japan.

"Having second thoughts?" Savannah's childhood friend Rowan said appearing from nowhere at the entrance to her room.

"Just enjoying the peace before it all gets crazy." Savannah smiled pulling herself up so she was sitting. Rowan walked into her room taking care not to break his neck on the mess and sat next to her.

"Savannah, I've known you for far too long to know when you are hiding something, so talk to me." Rowan pushed gently.

"I'm leaving my pride and joy to you guys, I guess I'm just worried I'm going to come home to a broken down garage." Savannah confessed.

"You've worked hard and saved hard for this it's time to reap the benefits, enjoy your trip, everything will be fine." Rowan reassured her pulling her into a bear hug.

Savannah smiled and accepted the hug with a squeeze back.

"Get some rest while you can. I'll give you a shout an hour before we leave." Rowan chuckled before he stood up and left Savannah in silence.

She led back down pushing all the mess to one side and covered herself with her duvet. Savannah closed her eyes and ran through a mental checklist of everything, her suitcase was packed and ready and all the important stuff she had left to Kayleigh as she was the more sensible one of the two.

"Savannah, come on time to get up." Kayleigh squealed as she jumped on Savannah's bed. Savannah hated being woken up but she had to admire her friends enthusiasm.

"Mmm, I've only been asleep five minutes." Savannah complained pulling the cover over her head.

"Nope you have been asleep for hours. Come on we need to get ready." Kayleigh said jumping off the bed and started digging through Savannah's clean clothing pile throwing a red plunge top and white ripped skinny jeans at her friend.

"Come on, put this on, got to leave in style." Kayleigh squealed once again before leaving the room.

Savannah groaned once again as she raised from her bed, grabbing the clean clothes she drudged to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Kayleigh was sat at the breakfast bar going over everything they needed for their ever looming trip. Savannah trudged into the kitchen and made a beeline straight for the fresh coffee. The kitchen was abuzz with friends and family all getting ready to say good bye to Savannah and Kayleigh.

"Put it into a too go come, we are leaving now." Kayleigh said as she packed up the stuff that was needed and put it in her handbag.

"Everyone pair up." Kayleigh shouted at the top of her lungs as she started ushering people out the door. Savannah grabbed her keys and grabbed hold of Rowan's arm.

"You are with me, I trust no one else with my baby. I'm driving." Savannah smiled as she headed out the door with everyone else. The street outside was crammed with cars, all shapes and sizes and all of them were modified to some extent. The street came alive with the roars of engines as they themselves came to life as they all started to head out.

Savannah stayed at the back of the pack, enjoying her time with her friends before she left, she let the sound of the engine and dump valve sooth her racing mind, before she switch on her music and let the bass filled the car with a new energy.

They finally arrived at the meeting place where more cars were waiting, engines roaring as people revved to show off, and music blasted from every other car, the races hadn't started yet as of course the guest of honour had just arrived. Savannah took her place in the line, while everyone else scrambled to find somewhere to park.

Kayleigh had already jumped out the car she was travelling with and making nice with everyone she could see, Savannah felt a twinge of sadness twist in her gut as the realisation hit her that she was leaving her home for a year. Savannah finally got out of her 2006 hawkeye Subaru Impreza and started to make the rounds, greeting people.

"So come on people let's make Savannah Toretto's last race in the states a memorable one." Savannah's so called race manager Marcus called as people started to crowd around him, he had one arm around Savannah's shoulders as she watched the people flock towards him to place bets and to buy into the race.

"Yeah come on people we need the cash for our shopping spree don't be tight now." Kayleigh called to the overexcited crowd. Before long the bets were placed and the buy INS were complete the race was on.

Savannah ignored everyone as she got back into her car, and pulled up to the start line. Everyone who was racing pulled up next to her; she looked at her rivals, and made mental notes not that she needed them. She had beaten everyone in the line up already.

"Hey. Don't go easy on everyone because it's your last race here for a while. They need to remember who they are racing against." Kayleigh bounced as she leaned in the window of Savannah's car.

"Don't worry; I haven't lost a race yet." Savannah smiled as she relaxed her grip on the steering wheel. Kayleigh squeezed her friend's shoulder, a universal sign for Savannah to be careful and that Kayleigh would be at the finish line waiting for her.

Savannah done up her window, and turned off her music. From then on it was just her and the car, that she had poured her blood, sweat and tears into. Savannah watched Marcus as he took his place in the middle of the street to start the race.

Savannah took a deep breath as she revved the engine to show she was ready, as Marcus went down the line of the five cars each revved in turn to show they were ready. Soon his arms were raised.

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!" Marcus shouted as he went to his knees and the five cars took off in a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber. Of course Savannah was up front straight off the mark; there wasn't much that could take on her car.

Savannah tore through the streets, of the mock course that her friends had set up, the turns were easily drift able but Savannah decided to have some fun, slowing down for the turns so her rivals could keep up with her.

...

"You know we are all going to miss you and Savvy." Marcus said as he put around Kayleigh's shoulders. Kayleigh gave him a sweet smile but in all honesty Marcus kind of grossed her out.

"Yeah I know, we are the life of the party after all." Kayleigh smiled as she looked around for Rowan, eventually she found him up by the finish line waiting patiently for Savannah to cross.

"Sorry Marcus but duty calls." Kayleigh giggled as she shook of his arm and made her way over to Rowan who had a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"You know you shouldn't look so worried." Kayleigh said sweetly as she took Rowan's arm in hers.

"Yeah well you and I both know she is only going to show off, this being her last race in the states and all." Rowan sighed, he knew Savannah well, she was a good driver but she often pushed the limits of both her ability and the cars.

"She'll be fine; you know full well that girl can handle herself in more ways than one." Kayleigh chided him, for worrying often.

"You know, Savannah is starting to rub off on you." Rowan chuckled as he looked down at the blonde who was grinning widely at him.

"Yeah well, everyone was hoping I would rub off on her but we all know she is the life of the party. The girl all the guys fall for even if she doesn't mean for it to happen." Kayleigh sighed, that was the one thing her best friend never understood and that was the language of men.

"Jealous are we Kay?" Rowan looked over at her again eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

Before Kayleigh could reply, the screeching of tyres could be heard just up ahead and low and behold Savannah's blue Subaru was up in front. Kayleigh jumped for joy, how could she be jealous when she had Savannah as a best friend, they loved each other for who they were and what they were about.

Savannah came across the finish line with all four tyres on fire figuratively speaking as she pulled her car up to a halt. Revving the engine in her normal fashion, getting out of the car to whoops and cheers all around her.

Kayleigh was the first person to congratulate her best friend in massive amounts of bone crunching hugs, and then she was joined in by Rowan and a couple of the guys Savannah employed at the garage.

"Your winnings your majesty." Marcus gave a mocking bow as he handed her a wad of cash, Savannah handed it straight to Kayleigh as she was the keeper of all things important and that included cash. Kayleigh took the cash and looked down at her watch it was time for them to leave.

"Savannah we have to go or we will miss our flight." Kayleigh said in Savannah's ear so she could be heard over the music and the cheering, Savannah nodded to show that she understood. She moved her way through the crowd of people and stood on the car that Marcus used as a podium.

"Right people I'm afraid that Kayleigh and I are going to have to love you and leave you. Keep on supporting the races that Marcus works so hard to set up and of course Toretto's garage while I am away. See yah losers." Savannah jumped down from the car and made a beeline for her Subaru, jumping in to the driver's seat with Kayleigh in the passenger seat.

And they sped off, with Rowan and Gaz close behind, with the girl's suitcases and carryon's in the back.

"Why did you have to give such a dramatic speech?" Kayleigh giggled as Savannah swerved in and out of the morning traffic that was heading to the airport. Savannah just shrugged as she kept her eyes and concentration on the road in front of her.

"It seemed fitting, you know as we aren't going to see everyone for a year." Savannah finally said. As she slowed down so that Rowan could catch up.

"Rowan was worried about you, you know." Kayleigh sighed looking out the window as she watched Rowan pull up alongside Savannah.

"So, he always worries when I race." Savannah said indifferently.

"You know sometimes I wonder whether you are actually from this planet." Kayleigh said as she burst out laughing which in turn caused Savannah to laugh.

"Enough of the states already, we are finally on our way to TOKYO!" Savannah shouted as the excitement started to settle in as they finally arrived at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah and Kayleigh managed to get some shut eye on the plane, as the 11 hour flight to Tokyo took its toll on the two girls as well as the 16 hour time difference. Savannah was still asleep when the airport came into view.

"Savannah, wake up we are here." Kayleigh nudged her friends shoulder gently a couple of times watching as Savannah's eyes fluttered open slowly; Savannah gave a sleepy smile and looked out the window.

"Can you believe it we are finally made it to Japan?" Kayleigh asked. Savannah nodded silently as she watched their descent into the airport.

"So Savannah we know no one in Japan, how exactly are we going to find these car meets?" Kayleigh quizzed, holding her friends arm at the baggage reclaim.

"Marcus is going to hook us up with someone. I don't know the details; he said he would give us a few days to settle in." Savannah remarked as she spotted her luggage and pulled it off the conveyor belt.

"Wow you want to settle in? I thought you would be dying to get to the meets." Kayleigh mocked as she also pulled her luggage off the belt.

"You are far too happy for someone who has just flown for 11 hours straight, and into a different time zone." Savannah complained.

"And you are not excited enough, we are in a different country. One that you have wanted to visit for the past 10 years." Kayleigh reminded Savannah.

Getting out of the airport was easy enough; it didn't really hit the two friends that they were really in Japan until they were outside.

"Okay, what shall we do first?" Kayleigh asked a dumbstruck Savannah who was just staring at the sight in front of her. Kayleigh waited for 5 seconds before punching her best friends arm.

"Sorry Kay, it's just hit me. We actually made it. I was thinking we go meet our landlord and get settled and refreshed and then food, I'm starving." Savannah said once she came back to the real world.

"Well I've had a few chats on Skype with our landlord, and she seems lovely and speaks perfect English, her name is Yuri. Oh and I have already paid her 6 months' rent up front, so we don't have to worry about that." Kayleigh beamed with pride at her organization.

"See this is why I leave all the important stuff to you. I wouldn't have anywhere to live if I came on my own." Savannah laughed as she hailed a cab.

"You would be a lost cause without me." Kayleigh chucked in agreement as they put their luggage in the boot of the taxi.

Savannah bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing as Kayleigh tried to tell the driver where they wanted to go, eventually Savannah took over.

"Are you going to do that the whole time we are here?" Kayleigh huffed as she got comfortable in the back seat.

"Well you should have taken lessons like me." Savannah giggled. Kayleigh just puffed out her cheeks in reply.

...

Kayleigh sat in silence as Savannah and the cab driver had a conversation in Japanese, she could pick out very few words as she used to eavesdrop on Savannah's lessons. Now she wished she had actually taken them with her.

After a while they arrived at the apartment complex, the two girls unloaded the car, paid and tipped and thanked the driver. Savannah followed Kayleigh up the steps to the apartment that Kayleigh had written down in her day planner. Kayleigh knocked on the door as Savannah hung back, her mind drifted back home and to what the guys were doing and how she was going to contact them.

"Savannah come say hello to Yuri, I'm sorry my friend has a habit of spacing out." Kayleigh smiled at the person in the doorway. Savannah walked over and stood next to Kayleigh as she and the young Asian women exchanged small talk.

"Savannah, I'm Yuri your landlady, any problems just let me know and I'll get it sorted for you, come let me show you to your apartment." Yuri smiled as she leaned back into her own home and grabbed two sets of keys.

Yuri led the two girls up to the top floor of the four story building when they came to the door with 4B by the door frame. Yuri opened the front door to a spacious and modern two bedroom apartment.

"So it's fully furnished, all utilities are included in the price but I have already explained that to Kayleigh. I've made up an information pack for you. Well girls I'll let you get settled if you need anything just let me know. Oh and I've stacked up a few of the cupboards for you, just the bare essentials." Yuri smiled leaving the keys on the kitchen table and leaving the two girls to their own devices.

"I'll set up the laptop so we can Skype the guys back home." Kayleigh sighed contently as she pulled out her laptop from one of her suitcases and sat on the couch. Savannah made her way to the bedrooms; they were identical so Savannah had the room on the right. Throwing her stuff on the bed she took a seat.

Everything was coming together beautifully now she just needed to get some sort of income; the money she had saved and won would only last so long.

"Savvy, you going to come say hey to the guys?" Kayleigh asked standing at the doorway. Savannah took another looked around her room before going into the living room and joining Kayleigh on the couch in front of the webcam.

As soon as both girls came into view the questions started, a smile broke out on to Savannah's face when she saw her family on the screen, jammed around the laptop each trying to get some sort of camera time. For the next hour or so Savannah and Kayleigh spoke to their family back home after a while Kayleigh's stomach started to growl.

"Right loves, we need to go find some food, I'm starved, and we will give you a call later in the week." Kayleigh giggled.

"Wait before you go Marcus said to give this information to you, it's his contact said he might be able to give you a job. Oh and he doesn't know you're a girl so you better impress." Rowan called before Kayleigh could end the call.

He typed the information down and sent it to them via a message instead of reading it all out. Savannah grabbed the pen out of Kayleigh's planner and jotted the information down. After they exchanged goodbyes the room became silent once more as Savannah and Kayleigh huddled up on the sofa for a few minutes.

"Well looks like you got yourself a job." Kayleigh squealed.

"Kayleigh chill. I haven't got anything yet." Savannah said as she looked down at the paper.

"Okay let's freshen up and then we can go get food." Kayleigh jumped up from the couch with another burst of energy. A few minutes later the girls were ready and headed out the door.

"So come on nerd where should we eat." Kayleigh probed as she hung on to her friends arm once again.

"I had seen a noodle place down the street." Savannah suggested, with a nod from Kayleigh it was settled as they watched the noodle place, something caught Savannah's eye it was a group of cars parked outside the small restaurant. As the girls got closer it dawned on Savannah what her eyes were laid upon.

"Savannah, no, no, no, no way I'm not losing you to a car so early on in our trip." Kayleigh moaned as she grabbed hold of Savannah's arm and dragged her into the restaurant.

"But Kayleigh that is a 1997 Mazda RX-7 with a Sideveil Fortune body kit." Savannah cooed as she twisted to look at the car through the window. The scene caused a group of teens to laugh as Kayleigh continued to pull Savannah away.

"Savvy you know I don't do car talk, and I can't read or speak Japanese so, order for me will you." Kayleigh giggled at her friend's excitement. Savannah sighed as she gave the car one last look before heading over to the counter and asked the waitress if they did a menu in English.

Savannah took the menu and gave her thanks and made her way back to Kayleigh, when the group of teens caught her eye, they were staring at her and whispering. Savannah thought nothing of it and continued on over to her best friend who was staring into space.

"One menu in English. Can I go back to daydreaming about that car now?" Savannah smirked as Kayleigh rolled her eyes. Savannah was so absorbed in the car that she didn't hear her friend order for them both and then call her name several times.

"Wait what?" Savannah asked as she shook her head, Kayleigh gave a wicked smile.

"Who knew you would pick a place to eat where we didn't need your Japanese lessons. Oh and there is this cute guy staring at you." Kayleigh gave a devilish smile as Savannah started to look around to see who she was on about. Savannah's eyes rested on the Asian guy that was sat with the group of teens, she could have sworn he wasn't there a moment ago.

Their eyes meet for a few moments before the waitress arrived with their orders.

"Mmm, smells so good." Kayleigh said excitedly as she dug into her meal.

"Well at least you learnt how to eat with chopsticks." Savannah giggled as she dug into her own meal. The two girls made idle chit chat as they enjoyed their meal.

"So do you think you will check out that garage?" Kayleigh asked, Savannah didn't say anything just shrugged as she continued to munch her food.

"We came all the way here for you and your car problem and you don't know whether you want to check out a garage." Kayleigh stated in disbelief. Before Savannah could reply a young African-American lad still in his school uniform came and stood next to the girls table.

"Sup girls, I and my friends couldn't help overhearing you admire the cars outside." He smiled and gave a nod back towards his friends who giggled. Kayleigh and Savannah looked at each other; in an unspoken language Kayleigh gave Savannah the go ahead.

"Don't get me wrong, the other cars are pretty decent and tripped out, but there is only one car out there worth my time." Savannah smiled as the boys face dropped but the smile soon returned.

"The names Twinkie, you new around here?" Twinkie tried a new tactic to get the girls attention. Savannah thought for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to make friends especially as they were going to be in Tokyo for so long.

"I'm Savannah and this is Kayleigh and we just arrived." Savannah shuffled over so Twinkie could join them.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Twinkie asked as he sat down next to Savannah, with his hand behind his back he beckoned to his friends and they didn't need calling twice as they filled the booth behind, leaning over. Before Savannah could open her mouth to say anything Kayleigh piped up.

"Savannah came for the cars; I came for the fashion, culture and guys." At Kayleigh's comment Savannah almost choked on the food she was swallowing and the group who had joined them burst out laughing, Kayleigh smiled innocently with a shrug.

"What I'm confident and forward."

"The only reason people don't call you what they think of you is because you are friends with me." Savannah coughed trying to get her lungs to work.

"It's a good thing I love you or I might have actually taken that offensively." Kayleigh giggled.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Kayleigh and that is Savannah." Kayleigh gave a dazzling smile to the group Savannah, Savannah waved to show her acknowledgement as she took another mouth full of her meal.

"I'm Neela, this is Sean, Reiko, Earl and Han, and you have already met Twinkie." A brunette smiled pointing to each person in turn.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kayleigh made nice with Neela and the rest of the group chatted amongst themselves. Savannah excused herself and went outside for some fresh air. Savannah was so absorbed in her thoughts admiring the RX-7 that she hadn't noticed Han standing beside her.

"So what do you drive?" He asked leaning up against the wall, popping a peanut into his mouth.

"Back home I have a Subaru." Savannah replied as a twinge of homesickness twisted her gut.

"So the next question is do you race?" Han smirked as Savannah looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes I race, but it's more complicated than that." Savannah said cryptically, Han raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

"I've just meet you, I'm not telling you my whole sorry ass story." Savannah laughed as she turned back to the RX-7.

"I didn't ask for your story, just weather you race." Han chuckled. Savannah looked back at him,

"What about you? Do you race?" She asked,

"Only when it's important enough." Han replied turning his attention back to his car.

"You're lucky to have a car like that." Savannah stated when Kayleigh's head poked around the door.

"Oi, you two, will you be socialising any time soon?" Kayleigh giggled before heading back inside.

"I guess duty calls." Savannah sighed as she kicked off the wall she was leaning against.

"Just one more question. How did you know she's mine?" Han asked nodding towards the RX-7, Savannah gave a knowing smile.

"Because you look at her the same way I look at my Hawk." Savannah replied before leaving Han outside and returning to her seat next to Twinkie. Han was left outside thinking about his small conversation with Savannah. He shook the thoughts from his mind and went to rejoin the group.

"So what do you two do back home?" Neela asked, once Savannah was re-seated, Neela had moved from the booth behind to sit next to Twinkie so Savannah took the seat next to Kayleigh.

"Well, Savannah owns her own garage and does mechanics as well as racing; I'm the secretary for the garage and do some blogging on the side, fashion and makeup." Kayleigh explained with a smile, Savannah scoffed at her friends comment, causing her best friend to throw daggers by looking at her.

"Something to add?" Kayleigh asked innocently, causing Savannah to grin.

"Okay by secretary she really means sitting on her ass looking up the latest fashion and make up tips, while getting paid for it. And by blogger she mean sitting in front of her laptop complaining that she has writers block." Savannah laughed.

"Okay, I'll admit that is mostly true." Kayleigh followed in Savannah's laughter.

"How are you two even friends?" Reiko giggled at the two girls.

"Yeah, you two are like polar opposites." Sean chuckled; Savannah and Kayleigh looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"We are, as you can tell I'm the outgoing, girly, party animal and Savvy is the boyish, hot tempered, reckless racer." Kayleigh divulged.

"Hey, I know how to party just as much as you; I just prefer cars to people." Savannah defended her life choices.

"No you prefer the things that will more than likely get you killed, like fighting when drunk, taking stupid risks when racing, you know we all worry about you." Kayleigh put forward, her remark caused Savannah to give a devilish grin and shrug.

"Yeah you guys would love me to life a boring life wouldn't you?" Savannah said with a roll of her eyes, before the two girls could continue their discussion on Savannah's life Neela grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen from her bag.

"Here is my number, we should hang out some time, don't get me wrong I love spending time with these guys but it would be nice to have another girl around." Neela smiled passing the napkin over to Kayleigh.

"Racer huh? What do you drive?" Sean asked Savannah, Savannah smiled and relaxed slightly, happy that the subject of racing came up, something she was comfortable with.

"A 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, Hawkeye." Savannah beamed with pride. She had worked tirelessly to get that car into the condition it was in, the tears she had cried when she thought it was never going to work and she had spent all that money for nothing.

"Savannah bought that car for 100 dollars; the guy was going to send it to the junkyard, so Savvy haggled with him eventually she got her hands on it." Kayleigh added.

"My blood sweat and tears went into that car, literally." Savannah chuckled.

"And as for racing they don't call her queen of the streets for nothing. Should check out the YouTube channel one of our close friends made for her. All of her races are on there." Kayleigh gushed at her friends achievements. Kayleigh's statement caused Savannah to blush slightly which in turn caused everyone to look at her and snigger.

"You should come to tonight's race meeting." Sean said with a smile, Savannah's face instantly lit up.

"Give me a time and a place and I'll be there." Savannah beamed, Han tossed a piece of paper to Savannah, she caught it with one hand and opened it up, and it had an address and a time written on it.

"I'll be there." Savannah smiled at Han.

"Well, we will see you there; tell Toshi that you're there to see me." Han said as he stood from his seat and stretched, he turned his attention to the teenagers.

"Well, come on you bunch of freeloaders we have work to do." Han ordered as he headed towards his car, the group of teens said their goodbyes and followed after Han each getting into a car of their own, except for Neela who rode in the Evo with Sean and Reiko who rode with Earl, leaving Kayleigh and Savannah alone in the restaurant.

"See making friends is easy when you talk to people." Kayleigh laughed as she nudged Savannah in the ribs.

"Yeah, whatever, come on you wanted to go shopping didn't you; we still have a few hours." Savannah said as she left the booth to go pay for their meal, when Savannah asked for the bill she was surprised when the waitress told her that Han had already taken care of it.

As she made her way back to Kayleigh her mind wondered to Han, she found him somewhat alluring, he seemed to enjoy the company of others but also the silence.

"Earth to Savannah."Kayleigh called as Savannah came out of her trance.

"Sorry, oh it seems like you have more spending money, apparently Han took care of the bill for us." Savannah revealed to her friend.

"So that's where your mind wondered too." Kayleigh mocked.

"Oh shut up, come on lets go." Savannah sighed as she headed towards the door.

The girl's small shopping trip had turned into a shopping spree; Savannah was just please she had saved up the extra money. With the money she had won on the extra races she had partaken in, it meant that the girls could live quite comfortably for at least six months without having to worry about money.

Along with the masses amount of clothes that Kayleigh had splurged on, Savannah had managed to grab a few bits for the apartment. They finally got home and dumped all the shopping down before collapsing down on the couch.

"Well we still have a while before we have to go, so I am going to have a shower and get ready." Kayleigh announced, grabbing her bags and heading off into her room.

Savannah let out a content sigh as she led down on the sofa and closed her eyes; the last god knows how many hours had been a complete blur, down to the excitement and realisation of actually making it to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah must have dozed off because the next thing she heard was Kayleigh's voice.

"Savannah, wake up." Kayleigh called to Savannah who was sprawled out on the couch, mouth wide open and arms at odd angles.

"Mmm." Savannah groaned as she turned over and buried herself deeper into the couch.

"So you don't want to go to the race then?" Kayleigh queried which rose Savannah from the couch albeit slowly but still she got up. Savannah rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the jet lag had finally caught up with her, and she let out a yawn and a stretch.

Savannah finally looked up at Kayleigh who was wearing a short light blue cocktail dress paired with black high heels. The whole ensemble fitted her perfectly as well as matched her skin tone.

"You know we are going to a race meet right?" Savannah mocked with a sleepy half smile.

"Oh shut up, go get changed and hurry up about it." Kayleigh smiled as she ushered Savannah into her bedroom.

Savannah looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't beautiful to the standards of a model but she wasn't bad looking. She let loose a sigh and pulled her long brown hair into her normal trademark messy bun.

She stripped out of the clothes she had travelled in, throwing them into the laundry basket, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clean skinny jeans and oil stained white tank top before throwing them on and heading back into the living room.

Kayleigh looked up from her phone and gave Savannah the once over shaking her head,

"You aren't wearing that?" Kayleigh asked in disbelief, Savannah shrugged as she grabbed her keys and some cash putting it in her wallet.

"You are such a man." Kayleigh giggled as she finished with her phone and threw it in her handbag. Savannah shook her head with a smile and grabbed her iPod and headphones, Kayleigh watched as Savannah flicked through the songs, Kayleigh knew that the iPod was security blanket to her.

Apart from being a great mechanic and racer Savannah was also great at shutting people out and closing herself off from the world. Kayleigh didn't say anything as Savannah threaded the headphones under her tank top and out the top where they dangled.

She threw on a light black jacket and stuffed her pockets; she then looked up at Kayleigh with a smile.

"Ready?" She asked heading towards the door Kayleigh nodded and followed after Savannah.

"Oh I went on Google maps and found out that it is about a five minute walk from here." Kayleigh explained as the two girls made their way out of the complex and into the empty street.

"Lead the way." Savannah smirked as she linked her arm through Kayleigh's, the two friends giggled as they began their walk. About two minutes into their walk which had been filled with conversations about their disbelief that they were actually in Japan, silence descended

Kayleigh looked over at Savannah, who was chewing her bottom lip,

"Okay, spill it. What's wrong?" Kayleigh demanded stopping in her tracks, Savannah shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey, I know you far too well Savvy, first the iPod and now your chewing your bottom lip." Kayleigh observed, she grabbed hold of Savannah's arm and turned her so she could see her face. Savannah let loose a sigh and looked to meet her friend's eyes with her own.

"I know what you're like Kay; you can talk to everyone and anyone, but tonight do me a favour?" Savannah said softly. Kayleigh watched Savannah closely and was taken aback slightly. Savannah's face was normally an emotionless mask but for the first time in years Kayleigh could see all the emotions that Savannah was feeling and it saddened her.

"Anything." Kayleigh said with a tone and look full of concern.

"If anyone asks about my life story please don't say anything. I don't want to be that girl here." Savannah's tone was soft and mixed with sadness and pain. Kayleigh pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Of course, it's your story to tell when you're ready too." Kayleigh said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Savannah said.

"I think you mean arigatou." Kayleigh giggled letting Savannah go.

"Oh so you can speak Japanese?" Savannah mocked a bright smile on her face.

"That's about as good as it gets I'm afraid." Kayleigh said, after their small heart to heart the girls continued on.

"So what do you think of Han? He seems to have taken an interest in you." Kayleigh teased giving Savannah a playful shove.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Savannah feigned ignorance, Kayleigh was about to say something more when Savannah shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"Do you hear that?" Savannah asked, her keen hearing picking up the faint sounds of revving engines, squealing tyres and music. Kayleigh stayed silent as she saw the excitement appear all over Savannah's face.

"I forget you have superhero hearing when it comes to cars." Kayleigh chuckled.

"Come on, we got to be close." Savannah said her voice full of excitement as she hurried in the direction the sounds were coming from. They finally made it to a multi-storey car park. Kayleigh looked around puzzled.

"Erm I thought we were going to a race meet?" Kayleigh questioned confusion written all over her face. Savannah looked at Kayleigh and gave her a devilish grin.

"Come on let's go." Savannah giggled as she started to walk to the entrance, Kayleigh watched Savannah and it brought a smile to her face to see her best friend back to her old confident self.

"This trip is going to be much more interesting than I anticipated." Kayleigh giggled to herself as she hurried after Savannah. The two girls got to the entrance of the car park and saw a guy stood at the barricade letting through a number of cars, without a word from Kayleigh Savannah walked over to him.

"I've never seen you two beauties around here before." He smiled at the two girls. Kayleigh was about to reply but was surprised when Savannah took control over the social interaction.

"You must be Toshi." Savannah said giving Toshi a smirk when he looked at her confused.

"Don't worry, you don't know us, we are looking for Han." Savannah explained with a laugh.

"Whew, I thought I was missing something for a moment, Han is on the first level. Welcome to paradise." Toshi gave a sigh of relief before letting Savannah and Kayleigh past him.

"Well the first candidate wasn't bad looking." Kayleigh laughed causing Savannah to give her a sideways glance and laugh.

Once inside the full effect of revving engines, squealing tyres, music and cheers was audible. Savannah's face lit up when the cars came into view.

"I've died and gone to car heaven." Savannah laughed.

"Hey will you be okay if I go find Neela and the others?" Kayleigh asked causing Savannah too look at her with knitted brows.

"I'll come with." Savannah said completely confused at her friends sudden wanting to split up.

"No, this is the first time in a long time you have been both happy and relaxed, go do your thing enjoy yourself and come find us when you're done." Kayleigh gave Savannah a heart warming smile and a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Savannah stood in shock, Kayleigh was right she hadn't felt so relaxed or happy in a while; she smiled to herself and headed off to mingle with the other drivers and car enthusiasts.

Kayleigh found Neela and the group with ease thanks to their texting. Neela seen her coming and ran over to her with a smile.

"Where's Savannah?" Neela asked a hint of disappointment in her voice and face.

"Don't worry, she's here I told her to go have a look around and then meet us when she's done." Kayleigh chucked as Neela grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah had already had multiple conversations with people in both English and Japanese about cars, she milled around aimlessly listening to the music and admiring the cars when all of a sudden the overwhelming sensation of someone watching fell upon her. Savannah turned around to see the masterpiece which was the RX-7 and Han leaning against it. She gave him a smile and a wave before she turned around and continued on her walk.

Han watched as Savannah disappeared into the crowd a smile playing on his lips. There was something unique about her, she understood what his car meant to him and every time she looked at him it was as if she could see into his very core.

Han had become bored; he had been on the straight and narrow for far too long. After he lost Gisele he had come back to Tokyo and filled his time with cars and women but now it wasn't enough, he chuckled to himself and went off to find where the rest of his crew had got to.

Kayleigh was happily laughing and joking with Neela and Reiko until the subject of her and Savannah came up.

"So what brings you two to Japan?" Twinkie piped up, sitting in the passenger seat of his Hulk inspired Volkswagen Touran.

"Erm well, that is a question for Savannah more than me, I came with her so she wouldn't have to be alone." Kayleigh informed the group.

"Do you race?" Sean asked from behind Neela, his arms around his girlfriend.

"Not really, racing has always been Savannah's thing, I mean don't get me wrong I can hold my own." Kayleigh shrugged.

"So you are more of a girly girl. How did you and Savannah become such good friends?" Reiko wondered.

"Well, I'm actually from England, my mum and dad spilt up when my brothers and I were younger, my mum and me ended up moving to the states for a fresh start, I ended up at the same school as Savvy, I got picked on and bullied a lot because of my accent, and Savvy stuck up for me." Kayleigh explained.

"And she's been following me around ever since, I've tried to get rid of her but nothing works." Savannah teased as she strode over to the group with a smile.

"Well, what can I say I'm a sucker for a knight in shining armour, wasn't expecting you to appear any time soon." Kayleigh giggled, giving an exaggerated shocked expression.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I had gone into, wait what do you call it again?" Savannah asked trying to think of the joke Kayleigh had come up with a few years ago.

"A car coma. That aside I thought this was a race meet, looks like a normal car meet to me." Kayleigh observed looking around at all the parked cars.

"This is where we race." A voice said from behind both Kayleigh and Savannah. Kayleigh turned around to find Han smirking at her.

"Wait, you're telling me you race in a car park?" She asked in disbelief. Everyone including Savannah burst out laughing causing Kayleigh to puff out her cheeks and pouted.

"Why don't we show you, Twinkie go find our DK a challenger." Han smiled at Kayleigh who was still looking rather confused.

It didn't take long for Twinkie to find a challenger for Sean. Sean's highly modified bright red Evo was lined up against a deep purple Nissan Silvia S14 which was also highly modified.

"Who would you put your money on?" Han asked Savannah as they stood on the sidelines. Savannah watched both drivers carefully, she knew full well that the Silvia S14 was more than capable of taking on Sean's Evo but the better question was, was the driver?

"The driver of the S14 is nervous and inexperienced, look at the way he is gripping the steering wheel, and his face tells me he knows the ins and outs of drifting and had practised but this is his first race." Savannah observed the driver of the Silvia closely.

"Under the right driver the S14 could be the car I'd pick, but the driver's telling me different, so I'd go with Sean." Savannah concluded. Han was left speechless, no wonder he had a naked feeling when ever Savannah looked at him, her ability to read people was incredible.

Han looked at Savannah and could see a sparkle in her deep brown eyes, there was something about them, that he could just stare at them all night.

"You're going to miss the start of the race." Savannah smirked as Han snapped his attention back to the cars, when Kayleigh appear on the other side of Savannah arms crossed.

"I still don't get it." She sighed causing Savannah to chuckle.

"Drifting Kay, it's a drift race." Savannah said, finally putting her best friend out of her misery.

Savannah let out a laugh when she looked over at Kayleigh, the look on her face was that of a eureka moment, she turned her attention back to the cars as they began to rev their engines in a sign that they were ready.

It wasn't long before the cars squealed of the start line and sped off for the first corner. Savannah watched the cars speed around the corner sideways, the tyres squeal in protest and kicking up grey clouds of smoke.

She stood locked to the spot as the Evo disappeared around the corner followed by the Silvia. The crowd of spectators ran off towards the elevator and stairs. Savannah looked at Kayleigh a big grin on her face, Kayleigh returned her expression with a smile of her own.

"I know your happy and all that, but what's the big deal you can do that." Kayleigh shrugged.

"Yes I can drift, but not continuously, I'd end up spinning out in the third corner." Savannah said as she headed towards the elevators which were now deserted. Kayleigh shook her head with a smile. Han watched the girls exchange quietly, once Savannah was inside the elevator and the doors closed behind her, he turned his full attention towards Kayleigh.

"What's Savannah's story? She seems to look at the world differently to other people." Han probed, Kayleigh gave him a sad smile.

"I can't say anything, it's her story to tell, and you will just have to ask her." Kayleigh gave Han an apologetic look.

"Why is it I get the feeling she won't give it up willingly." Han chuckled, Kayleigh shrugged.

"She won't it's too painful for her but if you really want to know figure out a way to get her to tell you without pushing." Kayleigh gave a smirk of her own and nodded to the parked cars all around them as a hint before heading off to find Savannah.

Han laughed to himself at Kayleigh's words and hint, the next question was how he would get Savannah to agree to a race especially as she didn't think she was a good enough drifter.

He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to Sean and the gang, telling them about a change of location, before they went to the after race party.

Han smiled as he knew the perfect place for an ordinary street race, after a minute or two he made his way to the elevator and up to the roof, where the race would end, he had no doubt that the race had finished by now and that Sean had been the victor.


	6. Chapter 6

Savannah and Kayleigh grabbed a lift with Twinkie, as everyone moves on to the after race party, as they arrived it was clear it was well under way. Once inside the nightclub, Savannah takes in her surroundings, people danced on the dance floor to the drum and bass that was deafening, strobe lights of a multitude of colours flashed and darted before her eyes.

Kayleigh looked at Savannah and saw she was anxious, as her eyes darted from one thing to another like a cat chasing a laser pen, giving her friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze she nodded towards the bar.

"What do you want?" Kayleigh shouted over the music.

"Double shots of anything strong." Savannah shouted back as they headed through the crowd to the bar. Everywhere Savannah looked, she saw attractive young women wearing outfits that left very little to the imagination, enjoying the company and attention from the young men. And there she was wearing a white tank top covered in oil stains and a pair of black skinny jeans, she suddenly felt like a fish out of water not having the cars to fall back on for conversation.

Over the next hour the drinks flowed and Savannah started to relax more and more, laughing and joking with Kayleigh, the two girls toasted to having a good time in Tokyo, when Neela approached them.

"Here you two are, come on you have to come dance with me and Reiko." Neela called, Savannah declined as she ordered another drink this time something she could take her time with, but ushers Kayleigh to go and enjoy herself.

Kayleigh gives Savannah a wave as Neela drags her off towards the dance floor and they get swallowed by the crowd. Savannah is enjoying her drink when a young Japanese guy with visible tattoos coating his forearms approaches her, Savannah immediately recognises him to be the driver of the Silvia S14.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi, I don't remember seeing you at the race, and can I buy you a drink?" Takeshi smiles as he leans in close to Savannah so she can hear him over the music. Savannah swallows down the sarcastic remark that begins to rise and takes a step back shaking her head.

"No I'm good thanks for the offer though." Savannah gives him a smile and turns her attention back to the dance floor looking for Kayleigh.

"You're not in America now sweetheart, here when a man offers to buy you a drink, you smile and say yes thank you." Takeshi says aggressively taking a step towards Savannah.

"I don't know what type of girls you're into but I'm not a mindless zombie." Savannah downs the rest of her drink and starts to leave, when Takeshi grabs her wrist. Savannah can see he is clearly drunk, and pissed off with the fact she shot him down.

"Don't walk away from me, you will show me so god damned respect." He shouts his temper rising, but before Savannah can say anything in retort Han steps between them.

"She's new around here Takeshi, give her a break." Han said in a calm tone, loud enough for them both to hear.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" Takeshi spits.

"I mean no disrespect but even you have to admit out of all the beautiful women here you choose this GIRL." Han said exaggerating the word girl as he nodded towards the dance floor where a throng of women danced.

"You know Han for once you're right, why would I be interested in that anyway." Takeshi snorts as he meanders on over to the women who are now calling for him to join them. Savannah shoots Han a glare and turns back towards the bar but thanks to the alcohol in her system her temper was too much for her to handle.

"What do you think you are doing? I am more than capable of looking after myself." Savannah hissed over the music as she whirls around turning her attention back to Han.

"Whoa, hold up I was just trying to help." Han said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"And who asked for your help?" Savannah cocked her head to the side and raises an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't at home now, things are different here." Han sighs as he notices the slight slur in Savannahs words, and the slight sway of her posture.

"You men are arrogant pigs, you always thinking women are damsels in distress." Savannah said as she crosses her arms over her chest. Taking a quick glance around and ignoring her defensive body language he grabs her arm and drags her somewhere a little quieter.

"He's Yakuza, Japanese mafia." Han hissed back at her, leaning over her so only she could hear him.

"I know what the Yakuza is, I don't need a lesson in Japanese culture, and I studied both language and culture for ten years I'll have you know." Savannah spat shoving Han in the chest before storming off towards the exit.

Once outside Savannah took several deep breaths of the cool night air to try and calm her down but thanks to the strong alcohol she was buzzed. She started to pace back and forth when someone grabbed her hand. Turning around expecting to see Han and ready for round two she was surprised to see Takeshi.

"Where's your bodyguard now?" He asks taking several steps towards her causing her to back away; she could tell he had something much stronger to drink since their pervious encounter.

"I don't need a bodyguard." She snapped head held high as her back hits the cold wall of the club.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a menacing smile on his lips causing her to grimace

"Is that meant to scare me, this coming from a guy who can't even handle his car?" Savannah smirks as she watched his face turn a shade of red.

Thanks to the alcohol that they had both consumed Savannah couldn't get a clear read of Takeshi apart from the fact she had pissed him off, it came as a shock to her when he struck her across the face with the back of his hand.

"I'll teach you some respect you little bitch." Takeshi chuckles pleased with himself at the strike until he hears Savannah laughing.

"Anyone tell you, you hit like a girl?" Savannah laughs before throwing her head forward head butting Takeshi and breaking his nose. Looking up at him she smiles as she sees the blood gushing from his broken nose.

He stumbles backwards and as Savannah steps forwards he lunged at her causing her to crack her head against the wall behind her, after that she couldn't help herself seeing red she throws a punch and catches him on the side of the face just below the cheekbone. Savannah's attack causes Takeshi to return the favour and he throws a punch towards Savannah, with nowhere to go thanks to the wall and his close proximity Savannah had no choice but to take it causing her lip to spilt and blood dribble down her chin, after that it doesn't take long before a full blown fight breaks out between them.

There was a clattering of glass as Noritaka one of the barmen came back to empty a bin full of empty bottles and for a cheeky smoke, when he hears the commotion he checks it out. Seeing Takeshi and Savannah in mid fight, he drops the bin and heads back inside to inform everyone of the fight.

"What's going on?" Kayleigh asked Neela as people start rushing outside.

"Seems some ones got into a fight." Neela calls looking around, Kayleigh looks over at the bar where she had left Savannah but her friend was nowhere to be seen fearing the worst Kayleigh headed outside with everyone else. Once outside Kayleigh pushes her way through the crowd to see Savannah and Takeshi trading blows.

Savannah grabbed Takeshi by the collar of his shirt and slammed her fist hard into his stomach causing him to become winded as he bent over to catch his breath she brings up her knee and connects with his face. Blow after blow is exchanged leaving both Savannah and Takeshi a bloody mess.

Kayleigh watched the fight wide eyed, before she scans the crowd and sees Han looking conflicted, pushing her way over to him she grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to look at her.

"Do something, she's going to get her ass kicked." Kayleigh pleads with him.

"No, Savannah's already told me she's capable of looking after herself, why should I stick my neck on the line with the Yakuza?" Han shrugged still feeling conflicted despite his cool and relaxed appearance.

"I can't watch her get beat up again." Kayleigh said with a mixture of defeat and desperation. Kayleigh's words grabbed his full attention, the defeat in her voice snapped at him along with the phrasing.

"What do you mean again?" Han questions, he watches Kayleigh closely as a glimpse of shame flashes in her eyes and she shakes her head.

"Forget it, I'll break it up myself." Kayleigh goes to take a step forward when Han grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Tell me what you mean and I'll break up the fight" He pushes with a softer tone, Kayleigh looks over to Takeshi and Savannah, even though she was holding her own she was taking a beating.

"Savannah's step father used to beat her." Kayleigh blurts out turning back to Han her eyes practically begging him to do something.

Han stood there for a moment completely in shock with the information he'd just been given, without a word he steps forward grabbing hold of Takeshi and pulling him away from Savannah.

"Back off man, she is just a girl." Han pushes Takeshi away and stand in the way to stop him from going for Savannah again.

"This isn't over Han; don't forget you work for us." Takeshi spat as he straightens his shirt and stalked off. Savannah pulls herself up from the ground, spits the collection of blood from her mouth and gives Han a deathly glare.

"I told you I can handle myself." Savannah said as she shoved past him and walked off towards Kayleigh grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Yeah you handled that real well." Han called after her as she dragged Kayleigh to the end of the street and hailed a taxi. He shook his head as he watched the two girls get in the cab. He had never met anyone like Savannah, with a heavy sigh he turned away and headed back inside the club where the party had restarted.

Weaving his way through the crowds and throng of women he headed towards the door by the DJ booth which leads to his garage. Ignoring Sean's calls for him to join them he headed to his bedroom. Once inside the door he closed it behind him and collapsed on the bed.

Han closed his eyes and thought about Kayleigh's words, the look in her eyes and the way Savannah had taken most of the hits Takeshi had bestowed upon her like she was punishing herself. With all of that swimming around his head and the exhaustion he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Savannah awoke feeling rough and restless, the apartment was quiet which meant Kayleigh was either still asleep or she had gone out. Savannah gingerly got out of bed as an intense headache pulsed at her temples and her tender muscles throbbed in protest.

Grabbing a towel and some toiletries, she headed to the bathroom, once inside she looked at herself in the mirror to see dried blood around her mouth as her split lip had reopened in her sleep. Her temple and cheekbone were slightly swollen from Takeshi's first strike, and there was a bluish tinge to the skin as a bruise started to form.

Sighing as she pulled her tank top over her head, Savannah checked the damage to her torso. Her ribcage was already turning different shades of blue, and was extremely tender as Savannah poked and prodded at her ribs, she could breathe without too much pain and nothing felt broken. With a sigh of relief she stripped off the rest of her clothing and got into the stream of hot water coming from the shower.

Letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles, Savannah reflected on the events of the night before, here she was on the trip life time and her first night in Japan she had gotten into a fight with someone and that someone just so happened to be Yakuza.

Finishing with her shower, Savannah padded her way to her bedroom and fished through her suitcase for her favourite shirt. Finally finding the black t-shirt that had 'Hot for Subaru' written in hot pink along with the blueprint design of her car. Slinging it over her head she pulled on a white pair of skinny jeans that she had brought especially for the trip.

Once dressed she walked into the living room, seeing a pale pink bit of paper on the coffee table, Savannah strode over snatching it up on her way to the kitchen. She knew the note was from Kayleigh by the way her friend had written Savannah's name on the front of it. Opening the note Savannah read its contents.

' _Gone out with Neela and Reiko for the day, meet us at the address below, I have a surprise for you. Painkillers are by the sink, sorry but we ran out of coffee. Love you, K 3'_

Savannah tossed the note on to the kitchen counter, walking over to the sink; she made herself a glass of water, scooped up the painkillers and took them with a long gulp of water. Looking at the empty coffee maker, Savannah let loose a sigh as she made preparations to go out. Grabbing her keys, wallet, phone, headphones and the note Savannah was out the door.

Before coming to Japan, Savannah had done her research on the area that she and Kayleigh would be spending the next 12 months of their lives, so Savannah knew that there was a small shopping district that had a few cafe's and a farmers market, which was a good thing for Savannah as it meant it wouldn't be too long before she could have her morning coffee.

If that was one thing that made Savannah a grump that was no coffee in the morning, after about 10 minutes later Savannah had arrived at the small district, she meandered around for five more minutes before she decided on a small, quiet cafe that looked over the market outside.

Savannah smiled as she was greeted by two girls behind the counter; they exchanged small chit chat as Savannah ordered and paid for her coffee, receiving compliments on her Japanese. Once she had her coffee, Savannah made herself comfortable at table that had full view of the market outside the window.

Completely lost in her own world Savannah watched the people in the market milling about getting their shopping, she sat with her hands wrapped around the extra hot, strong black coffee when she heard the distinctive sound of a Wankel rotary engine pull up outside.

Savannah didn't even need to look in its direction to know who it was. Putting her head down and letting her dark brown hair fall over her face, hopping Han wouldn't see her through the window.

She heard the chimes of the door as someone entered the cafe, hearing the footsteps walk past her she sneaked a peek to see if it was Han who had entered the cafe. It was, quickly turning away so he didn't see her face; she listened to the footsteps start up again and come closer and closer until they halted right next to her.

"Hey, about last night, I'm sorry if I came across as a dick, I was just trying to be a good friend, and I wasn't implying that you were weak." Han's voice sounded his tone apologetic.

"Well, you did." Savannah snapped, as she looked up at him, Savannah looked at his face and saw that he was sincere, it suddenly dawned on her that she was the one being a bit of a dick. Savannah sighed and looked down feeling a bit ashamed with herself.

"Thanks Han, but I like to clean up my own messes; if I need help I'll ask." Savannah said looking back up at him with a small sad smile as she gestured for him to take a seat, which he did putting his coffee down on the table.

"So, why are you in this neck of the woods?" Han asked looking at the blue tinge on her cheekbone.

"Kayleigh's gone out with Neela and Reiko, and we ran out of coffee, and I need my coffee." Savannah shrugged.

"What about you?" Savannah asked as she picked up her coffee and took a swig.

"Picking up some parts from a new build." Han said with a shrug not taking his eyes off of her cheek.

"Please tell me Takeshi looks worse than I do." Savannah giggled as Han turned his attention quickly on to his coffee as he realised he was staring.

"Well, he is sporting a broken nose, which has caused most of his face to bruise." Han laughed as he thought about a very sheepish looking Takeshi that came into his garage earlier. Savannah laughed as she pictured the young man's face sporting a bruise, shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked up at Han.

"So what's this new build you're working on?" She asked changing the subject.

"Honda NSX." Han smirked at Savannah's subject change.

"Oh nothing fun then." Savannah giggled again.

"What are you talking about? If it is done right the NSX can be a masterpiece of a car." Han said with a playful wounded look on his face.

"I didn't say it wasn't, I said nothing fun." Savannah laughed.

"You do know that there are other cars out there beside the Subaru and my RX-7 that you've fallen in love with." Han teased.

"Oh my god, you're joking right? And here I was thinking I had been working on Subaru's my entire time as a mechanic; you know I thought there was something really different about my last clients car. Thank you so much for the enlightenment I will remember this lesson for as long as I live." Savannah said sarcastically but she managed to keep a straight face the entire time she spoke, before she burst out laughing.

"How do you do that?" Han asked with a smile, Savannah titled her head.

"Do what?" She asked slightly confused.

"Hide all emotion from your face and eyes." Han said before taking a gulp of coffee. Savannah thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Practice. So why you building a Honda NSX?" She asked changing the subject once again, Han noticed that every time the conversation headed in her direction she would deflect and change the subject before it could go any further. The more time he spent around her, the more she intrigued him; a giggling Savannah broke him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced and the Honda is for a client." Han said as he looked at the clock above the counter.

"Speaking of clients and work, I have to go, I'll see you around." Han said getting up from his seat and heading towards the door, hand reaching for the door he turned to look at her one more time.

"Oh and Savannah, stay out of trouble." And with that he left the cafe and Savannah.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone once again Savannah heaved a sigh and leaned back in her seat as she wondered what else she could do with her day, they didn't need any food as the cupboards in their apartment were already full, she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, before she could talk herself out of the decision she threw back the last of her coffee and ran out the door.

Just as the engine of Han's RX-7 came to life Savannah opened the door and jumped in causing Han to give her a look of shock, she turned to him with a smile as she pulled the seatbelt around her body and plugged it.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Han asked turning his whole body so it faced her an arm resting on the steering wheel.

"Well you told me to stay out of trouble and there is only one way for that to happen, when I'm working on cars, you just so happen to be building a Honda NSX and my hands are too clean." Savannah said with a smile as she turned to look out the window, with a small nod of her head that motioned for Han to go. He said nothing as he smiled shaking his head as he put the car in gear and navigated his way to the main roads.

They drove in silence for a while as Savannah gazed out of the window at all the sights that Japan had to offer, she let out a content sigh as she turned her attention back to Han, she studied him for a moment while his concentration was on the road ahead of them, Savannah turned her attention back to the window and the scenes behind it as Han glanced at her.

"So you going to tell me what's so complicated about you and your racing?" Han asked as his gaze drifted from his new driving companion to the road ahead.

"Why so interested in me?" Savannah asked giving Han her full attention, she studied him once again, the fact he didn't seem to talk much gave her some indication about the sort of her person he was but she wasn't all that sure, for the first time in her life she wasn't confident about her ability to read someone.

"You made yourself interesting when you said it was complicated, I mean what sort of answer is that, it just invites the question why." Han said with what she guessed was a half hearted chuckle.

"And my first answer still stands, why would I tell someone who I have just met my life story?" She questioned back with a smug and victorious look on her face, which was short lived when Han commented back.

"But you felt completely at ease with chasing me down and jumping in the car, no explanation." Again there was that half hearted chuckle like he was trying to make light of what he had just said so it didn't come across as insulting.

"I like to live in the fast lane, sometimes I do things without thinking, plus I'm a pretty good judge of character, I wouldn't have jumped in the car if I thought you would hurt me, I've learned the signs…" Savannah trailed off realising she got carried away with her explanation.

Han looked over at her and watched her whole body language change, what had once been open and upto to conversation now changed so she was closed off, suggesting him not too push the matter so he didn't, with a small sigh he turned his attention back to the road ahead, something inside of him didn't like the way Savannah had clammed up and the pain that was clearly written on her face when he wasn't looking at her directly, the mask she wore slipping slightly when his attention was on the road. It was strange he thought, that it bothered him so much to see a girl he knew nothing about hurting, that's when he remembered what Kayleigh had said the night before, about how Savannah's stepfather had been abusive, but why would that have anything to do with racing.

"Can you remember what I told you the night of the race?" Han asked changing the subject from her to himself something he rarely done.

"Not much was said that night apart from the cutting into my fight." Savannah said her tone of voice suggested she didn't want to talk anymore.

"I told you I only race when it's important." Han said cryptically leaving the comment open for Savannah to say something, hoping it would open her up a little.

"And?" Savannah asked looking over at Han once more with a shrug,

"Okay, Okay I'll bite what would be important enough for you to race?" Savannah said finally her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Family, I've raced with and for my family, they are all I have, some are here like Sean and Twinkie and others are living a far, we talk from time to time, but I know if I need them they will come running." Han explained a soft but sad smile on his face as he thought about the found memories he had with his old crew.

"Must be nice having so many people love and care about you." Savannah sighed as she let her gaze fall to her lap.

"Oh come on you're telling me that you have no one that loves you, no one that would do anything for you." Han said with a scoff.

"Well apart from the guys at the garage and Kayleigh, no, I have no family, my mum was a drug addict and died of an overdose when I was younger and my step dad well he wasn't anything to shout about." Savannah shrugged again that mask of not caring slipping into place.

"What about your dad?" Han asked curiously.

"Never knew him, apparently he left my mum when she told him she was pregnant, some sort of high school dropout, drug addict, street racer, but then again I don't know weather my mum was telling the truth, all I have is a last name and an old newspaper article that my mum kept." Savannah explained leaning her head against the cold window staring out at the whizzing streets, hoping it would clear away the thoughts that were now speeding around her mind.

After a long silence, Han pulled into a garage, Savannah's interest was completely taken over when she seen the array of cars parked on ramps and in a small line, and that's when for the first time since she left her home and family behind she felt the pang of homesickness in her gut, and she began to question, her decision to come to Japan on a lead on her father's whereabouts was she setting herself up for yet more disappointment?

Savannah was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that Han had got out of the car until the passenger door opened, she pushed the increasing doubt in her mind aside put a smile of wonder on her face and got out of the car and began looking around immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Han watched Savannah closely, he watched all the conflicting emotions that flashed on her face for a split second before he seen her plaster the fake look on her face, pushing his questions aside he left her to have a look around as he went and found out how things had been running while he was away on business. Savannah was in garage heaven, the ramps were top of the line as were the tools, her attention then turned to the cars that were lined up and that were up on the ramps. She took notice that the main cars seemed to be Honda, Nissan, Mitsubishi, Mazda and of course her favourite Subaru.

As Han listened absently to Earl about the work that had been done and the work that needed doing, as he watched Savannah as she walked around the garage her, there was something so captivating about her he just couldn't help but watch her. Savannah walked around the garage with confidence when she stopped in front of the semi built Honda NSX, her trained eyes raked over it and her hands started to itch, her heart started to beat faster as her mind began to race as ideas started to come into her mind with what she would do with the car. After a moment Han joined Savannah as she leaned in the engine bay of the NSX tweaking what she could see without knowing what exactly the client wanted for the car.

Han watched her silently as she lost herself in the movement of the car, her slim hands moving quickly and efficiently.

"You know not many women know their way around a car, it's nice to see." Han commented as Savannah worked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, whenever I see a car that is being worked on or needs work, I just get this itch and my mind starts to race." Savannah replied as she stopped what she was doing to look up at Han.

"It's fine, honestly I could do with the help, I have so much on my plate I was worried I wouldn't get this finished in time." Han chuckled, Savannah smiled up at him,

"Are you offering me a job? I mean I don't work for free for anybody" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and her smile turned into a smirk. Han looked at her with a smile.

"I don't see no reason why you can't you work here, I mean you know what you're doing when it comes to cars and you seem like fun to have around." Han shrugged, causing Savannah's smirk to turn into a shocked expression.

"You know I was joking right, I wasn't being serious about the job." Savannah explained as she began to feel like she had pushed the thought into Han's mind.

"And I'm being serious, come work for me." He said as he leaned against the NSX and looked at her curiously, before Savannah could reply Kayleigh, Neela and Reiko strode into the garage shopping bags in both arms laughing and joking. Savannah moved away from Han quickly and headed over to meet her best friend, arms folded across her chest she stepped in Kayleigh's path making a point to look down to the shopping in her friend's arms.

"Seriously Kayleigh, please tell me you haven't blown all our money." Savannah said with annoyed look on her face.

"I haven't blown all our money, and besides I knew it wouldn't be long before you started working here when Neela told me all about the garage." Kayleigh shrugged as she put the bags down by her feet.

"I haven't been working here in any capacity." Savannah defended as she looked at her best friend, Kayleigh said nothing as she looked down at Savannah's hands which were covered in oil from the NSX that she had just had her hands in.

"I tinkered, nothing more and as for the job well Han doesn't even know me so you know." Savannah said as she looked at her hands and the evidence of her crime.

"I just asked you to come and work for me." Han smirked as he headed over to where the two girls stood in a face off with each other, Savannah just turned and looked at him with a glare as if to say thanks for that, Han's smirk never left as he shrugged.

"Like I said you don't even know me I could be anyone, how do you know I'm even allowed to work here?" Savannah argued as she was getting backed into a corner.

"Oh come on Savvy, just say yes, you wanted to come to Japan and work on cars and learn the culture and everything so why not just say yes?" Kayleigh said crossing her arms, Savannah just stood there speechless as she was being ganged up and shook her head.

"Fine, but you are going to need to come pick me up and we are going to have to talk about salary and time off and if you employ me you also employ her." Savannah said with a smirk of her own as she nodded in Kayleigh's direction.

"Whoa! Hang on a moment, I don't speak Japanese so I can't be a secretary and I know nothing about cars so I can't be a mechanic so what can I do exactly." Kayleigh shrieked as she put her hands up as if they were going to freeze time.

"You can do marketing, make a website for the garage bring in more clients or you can do inventory and orders, either way if Han wants me he's going to need employ you as well." Savannah smiled sweetly at both Han and Kayleigh, before she turned on her heel and walked back to the NSX that she had been working on.

"Oh and this is non-negotiable." Savannah tossed over her shoulder as she went back to work.

"Looks like you are stuck with me now." Kayleigh said as she picked up her shopping and headed to the upper floor where Neela and Reiko were sitting waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Savannah was offered the job at Han's garage she had been there non stop, she loved working on cars and it took her mind off of more pressing matters such as finding her father, which was one of the reasons she had come out to Japan, a friend of Savannah's who had been helping her try to find her father, had been given information that her father had been in Japan, but she was unsure on how to even go about finding him now that she was here, so she filled her days and most of her evenings with her headphones in, music on and working on cars.

Once again Savannah was working on the NSX after the parts had finally been delivered, she was completely immersed in her work, practically dangling into the engine bay, now that the engine had been removed when someone tapped her back, causing her to jump and curse loudly.

"This is why you shouldn't wear headphones, I've been calling you for five minutes." Kayleigh scolded her best friend, hands on her hips as she looked down at Savannah's messy hair, dirty oil covered face and clothes.

"And what is it you want? I'm busy as you can see." Savannah asked wiping her hands on a rag before she got back to work.

"Han wants to talk to you, he's out the back." Kayleigh said with a shrug when Savannah looked at her with furrowed brows, with a sigh and one last look at the car, she wiped her dirt covered hands on a rag sticking out of the waistband of her jeans before putting tools back in the tool chest and headed off to look for Han.

Savannah found Han out the back of the garage leaning against his RX-7 popping nuts into his mouth which made her smile, over the last couple of weeks she had been working at the garage she had been getting closer and closer to him, they often found themselves in pointless conversations laugh and joking with each other, it was nice because he didn't expect anything from her, he didn't expect her to open up.

"Kayleigh said you wanted to talk to me." Savannah announced as she walked over to him and stole a handful of his nuts and popping them into her own mouth with a smile.

"You've been here for a while now and I haven't seen you behind the wheel yet." Han smirked at her as she looked up at him with complete confusion.

"What's your point? And I'm surprised Kayleigh hasn't shoved my racing down your throat." Savannah joked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Oh she has talked about your racing days in the states but you're not in the states you're here in Japan." Han's smirk didn't falter as he watched Savannah work out what he was saying.

"I told you, I can't drift continuously, I get overconfident and end up spinning out." Savannah sighed as she turned to head back inside to finish working on the car.

"Can't be as bad as Sean, he wrecked this car, I had to replace all the body panels she was that damaged, and besides, I can teach you, I taught Sean and look at him now." Han said as he caught up to Savannah taking her elbow and turning her to face him, they were so close that Savannah had to tilt her head up to look at him. Their eyes locked and it sent Savannah's heart racing.

"I'll think about it." Savannah said in an almost whisper before she turned away and almost ran back inside the garage and to the safety of music and working on the car. Over the weeks of her working there with Han, she had noticed that she actually enjoyed his company, he wasn't the talkative type which Savannah quite liked as she didn't like too talk too much.

Even she had noticed that they had been growing closer.

"What was that about?" Kayleigh asked as she walked over and leaned on against the tool box.

"Nothing.. He just asked about me, racing that's all." Savannah snapped, as she shooed Kayleigh away from her perch so she could get the tools she needed.

"Okayyy, so why snap at me?" Kayleigh asked as she looked at Savannah with a little bit of concern.

"Can we talk about this later? I have work to do and so do you." Savannah sighed as she moved back to focus on the car. Kayleigh looked at her best friend noticing a difference in her behaviour and her snappiness, she turned around and watched as Han came back inside running a hand through his hair as he looked over at Savannah.

"Did something happen between you and Han?" Kayleigh blurted out putting two and two together.

"Keep your voice down and no nothing happened, again can we talk about this later when we aren't at work?" Savannah hushed her friend grabbing her arm and dragging her to the back end of the car.

"Fine, drinks after work just the two of us as we haven't spent any time together in a while." Kayleigh said with a smirk knowing that she had won. Savannah sighed and nodded her head as she gave in and went back to work.

As the hours past Savannah couldn't get the how close her and Han had been and how fast her heart began to race, she couldn't help but think about what would have happened if she hadn't had ran off, shaking the thoughts loose from her mind as she packed up her tools and wiped her hands on the rag yet again.

"Hey you got a minute?" Han asked as he walked up to Savannah as she had finished and started getting ready to leave, she looked up at him with her normal expressionless mask and tilted her head to the side.

"Sure what's up?" She asked him.

"What are you doing tonight?" He questioned, Savannah looked at him and all words had gone out of her head, she didn't know why she had become flustered all of a sudden but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Sorry Han, but me and Savvy are having a night in together it's been awhile since we spent any time alone together. Well we are going out for a couple of drinks after work then going home to relax and chat." Kayleigh smiled as she came over and put an arm around Savannah's shoulders.

"Okay, another time then, do you need a ride?" Han asked.

"No thanks, I have us covered, Neela helped me order a taxi, I think I am finally starting to get the hang of the language, we'll see you tomorrow." Kayleigh laughed as Han smiled at the pair of them, but Savannah couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes which suddenly made her feel very guilty before he headed to his office.

"Ugh, I need a drink." Savannah announced once Han was out of earshot.

"What is with you?" Kayleigh asked Savannah as they headed out to the taxi that was waiting for them.

"Drinks first, talk after." Savannah shook her head as they piled into the taxi and she had one last look at the garage.

The two girls made it to a little bar that was quiet, where they could both talk without having to shout, Savannah sat in a booth drink in hand staring down into the glass, Kayleigh sat down opposite her, she watched as her friend looked for answers in her drink.

"Okay, what's up with you? I have never seen you like this before." Kayleigh eventually asked asked, startling Savannah causing her to almost knocking her drink over.

"Nothing Kay, just leave it please." Savannah said as she looked up at her friend, before taking a sip of her drink.

"You said you would talk to me, so please talk to me, Savannah please don't shut me out." Kayleigh pleaded as she took her friend's hand and looking at her with sympathy.

"Fine, but it stays between me and you. I think I might have feelings for Han, I don't know, we had a.. Well I guess you could call it a moment back at the garage…" Savannah sighed as she finally gave in and told Kayleigh what had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Savannah and Kayleigh got home, Savannah had laid out all her feelings and thoughts out on the table and most of them were about Han. Thankfully they weren't that drunk and made it home in one piece. Still in their work clothes they collapsed onto their couch in a fit of giggles.

"So do you think you will pursue anything with Han?" Kayleigh asked as she leaned back on the couch and looked over at Savannah.

"I don't know, you know me, I'm not great at these things I keep my feelings to myself and I don't even know if he likes me, this is all too crazy for me I don't like these things." Savannah sighed as she curled up resting her head on her arm.

"I know you don't but you have to do something, if you like him then go for it, what could go wrong?" Kayleigh said as she stood up with a stretch and smiled down at Savannah.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Kayleigh said as she retreated to her room, leaving Savannah on the couch, Savannah looked around the room and heaved a heavy sigh, she didn't like the feeling that was settling on her, she knew she couldn't invest her time into any sort of relationship not when she was trying to find out information and to meet her father. With a groan Savannah got up off the couch and headed to her own room she closed her bedroom door and walked over to her bed, without changing she collapsed on to the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she practically feel asleep.

Savannah awoke to a banging, but it wasn't in her head it was the front door to her apartment that she shared with her best friend. Savannah groaned and pulled a pillow over her head to drown out the constant banging, it all went quiet and so she began to get comfortable once again when she heard muffled voices.

"She isn't up yet?" Han said as Kayleigh opened the door for him, she had been up for the last two hours and was all ready for the day.

"Nope, you can go and try and wake her if you like but I wouldn't suggest it." Kayleigh giggled as she walked into the kitchen and began to make up a fresh pot of coffee, as she looked over at him she noticed his confused look.

"She is very difficult to get up in the morning, she has alarms that normally get her up but it was a long night last night. Feel free to try but I suggest you take in coffee, she might throw something at you though so be careful." Kayleigh continued to giggle as she made a cup of coffee and handed it to Han with a smirk. Han smiled and shook his head as he took the coffee and headed for the closed door, he knocked on the door and poked his head into her room.

Han put the coffee down on the bedside table and looked around the dimly lit room, clothes were strewn all over the place, piled high on the desk chair and all over the floor, Japanese car magazines littered the desk as well as drawings and designs, he could see any pictures of friends or family, apart from the one that was framed and hanging above the desk.

The picture had a garage in the background, a blue subaru and in front of the car were three guys and Kayleigh, and in the middle was a smiling Savannah. Han stared at the picture the smiling faces reminded him of the family he raced with and the adventures they had which brought a sad smile to his face, when he heard Savannah stirring he turned around and crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk.

"Good morning sleepy head." Han smiled as Savannah's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked at him and groaned before turning over and pulling the duvet over her head.

"I brought you some coffee to help wake you up." Han explained as he pushed off the desk and walked over to her taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, go away." Was all Savannah replied as she snuggled into her duvet even deeper.

"Come on we have work to do, your normally up by now." Han laughed at Savannah's brush off.

"No today is my day off and I intend to spend it in bed." Savannah moaned as she turned over to face the wall and pulled the duvet over her head, she didn't remember how she actually came to be in bed considering she had practically collapsed on it the night before, but she didn't care she was warm and comfortable.

"I know, but come on, I've got a something planned for you." Han said walking over to the bed and pulling off the duvet.

"I'm not going away until you get up." He laughed, as he watched Savannah turn over to glare at him. She muttered under her breath yawned and stretched before she sat up and glared at him again.

"Fine, I'm up happy?" She almost growled as she picked up the steaming mug of cup of coffee and took a huge gulp of it, before putting it down and grabbing some clean clothes from her pile that rested on her desk chair, picking up the cup again she walked to the bathroom.

Han shook his head with a smile and walked out into the living room, where Kayleigh was sat on the sofa flicking through the TV channels looking for something she could actually understand to watch, when she looked up at Han who had a confused look on his face.

"Well, you're in one piece so that is a good sign." She chuckled as she moved over on the sofa so he could sit.

"Does she always take her coffee into the bathroom with her?" He asked looking to the closed bathroom door,

"Oh yeah, you do not get in the way of Savvy and her morning coffee, some people listen to music in the shower, Savvy listens to music and drinks her coffee, don't ask." Kayleigh laughed at the look of surprise on Han's face.

An hour or so went past and Savannah emerged from her shower and walked over to the kitchen to place her cup in the sink, with a stretch and a yawn she looked over at Han and Kayleigh who were smirked at her.

"What you two looking at me like that for?" Savannah asked as she looked between the pair.

"Your shirt is inside out." Kayleigh laughed. Savannah looked down at herself and sighed, without thinking she turned around and took her shirt off and fiddled with it getting it the right way, Han diverted his attention but was struck by the scars on Savannah's back, some looked like burns, others looked like claw marks. Savannah turned around once her shirt was sorted and Han's attention broke from the scars as he turned his head.

"So what is this plan that you have?" Savannah asked, completely oblivious to Han's staring, he shook his head to shake the thoughts that had started to collect in his mind. He stared at her, her eyes glittering, he began to wonder what kind of life Savannah had escaped from and that's when he realised, racing wasn't just a way to make money but for her to escape her past, the pain and emotion hurt that she had been subjected to.

"It's a surprise." Was Han's only reply as he and Kayleigh stood up smiling at Savannah.


	12. Chapter 12

Han drove through the streets of Tokyo until the buildings started to thin out and became less and less modern. Savannah kept quiet as she let the world wiz past her as they made their way through the twisting mountain roads. They eventually made it to a layby where the rest of the group were waiting, an uneasy feeling settled in Savannah's stomach as she knew that these roads were known for drifting, she kept her attention focused on the scenes outside the as Han turned the engine off and he and Kayleigh got out the car leaving Savannah with her thoughts as they began to socialise.

Kayleigh looked over at the car seeing Savannah sat there staring out the window with a sigh she walked over and opened the car door and leaned against the car.

"What's up with you?" She asked somewhat frustrated with Savannah's behaviour.

"Nothing, I just don't want to drift, we came here for more than just the car culture and work remember?" Savannah sighed as she looked up at her best friend, Kayleigh nodded as she seen the conflicted that shone in Savannah's eyes.

"You still need to have fun and relax, you can't just keep running around looking for a ghost, you always said that you might never find him, you have only a last name and no photo, and that article that you carry around with you." Kayleigh said, as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them as she looked at Savannah's face.

"I'm sorry it wasn't meant to come out like that, I just don't want you to waste your life chasing someone who didn't want to be apart of your life." Kayleigh explained as she reworded herself.

"I know what you meant, and maybe you are right, but I can't give up… I'll never give up." Savannah sighed as she got out of the car and gave her friend a hug before she turned on her smile and walked over to the rest of the group, taking a seat next to Han and letting the conversation flow over and chipping in when needed, her mind on other things she managed to keep up with the conversation. They must have been sat there an hour or so when Savannah had finally had enough of trying to keep up with the mess of words that were beginning to blend together, she stood from her seat and walked to the edge of the layby which was settled on the edge of the cliff with a sheer drop on the end.

"Don't do it, whatever it is you are thinking." Han chuckles as he walks over and stands next to Savannah who just sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry, I may do stupid stuff but not that kind of stupid stuff, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Savannah sighed as she took a seat in the dirty drawing patterns in the gravel with her finger.

"Like what exactly?" Han asked watching her closely as he sat next to her.

"It don't matter." She shrugged as she continued her doodle absentmindedly before she looked up at Han, she could read the concern on his face but brushed it off with a smile.

"Don't worry it's all trivial, none of it matters, only the here and now matters." She smiled hoping that would be enough to curb the questions, which it did, for then at least.

"Any way, we are here to teach you to control your drifting, you said you could drift now I want you to control it." Han smiled back at her, causing Savannah to look away and down at the sheer drop.

"You forgot the part where I said I get over confident and spin out, these roads are pretty narrow spinning out is going to land with us down there." Savannah practically gulp, it wasn't the fear of getting hurt or being killed, it was the fear of hurting someone that had always put a stop to her trying.

"I'll be in the car with you, I'll guide you through it if I see you struggling." Han smirked as he stood, brushed the dust and gravel from his pants and held out his hand for Savannah. She looked up at him and took his hand before brushing off her own pants and walked with him to the others.

"So we finally get to see what you're made of eh Savannah?" Twinkie laughed as Savannah walked over to the RX-7, she couldn't wait to get behind the wheel something she had been dying to do since she had laid eyes on the beast. She opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat a smile instantly creeping along her lips as she began adjusting the seat and mirrors.

"Wow I haven't seen a smile like that since she had finally got her hawk up and running and took it out for it's first drive and came back running perfect." Kayleigh laughed as she watched her friend bring the engine to life with a purr, Han laughed as he took up his seat next to Savannah and she rolled out of the layby.

"Now get a feel for the road, the curves, the camber." Han began to explain but Savannah was already in her far away place, already feeling everything she could through the steering wheel and through the suspension and so on, it wasn't long before Savannah was showing Han exactly what she was capable with, the only difference she felt like she had nothing to prove, as she threw the RX-7 around the corners she felt free, her smile grew to the point that she burst out laughing.

Han looked over at Savannah a smile of his own forming, he had known her for a little while now and he was seeing a completely different side of her a side he knew could quite easily get him into trouble. A side he could fall for if he let his own guard down.

"So what's Savannah's story?" Sean asked Kayleigh as they stayed in the layby lazing in the sun.

"It's a tragic one, but it's her story to tell, I made a promise to Savvy one that I can't break because she would never forgive me." Kayleigh sighed as she looked from Sean to the road, a small smile crept up her lips as she remembered the smile on Savannah's face when she sat behind the wheel of the RX-7.

"Savvy, she had it tough growing up, but she made the most of what she had… After everything she has endured it's surprising she is still standing, she's the strongest person I know and the best friend anyone could ask for, she'll go above and beyond to protect the ones she loves, no matter when she is needed she'll always be there for you, she's never too busy for you, she fiercely loyal and hates betrayals… She is certainly someone you want on your side when everything goes to hell… Or when she loses her temper." Kayleigh said as her mind began to wander through the many memories she had of her time in Savannah's small circle.

"You two have been through a lot together, it seems." Neela said quietly, Kayleigh shook her head as she turned her attention to her new friends.

"I was just a helpless spectator, we all were, it was Savvy who went through hell and back." Kayleigh said quietly, just as the RX-7 came into the lay by, with a laughing Savannah and Han.

"Well you two look like you had fun." Kayleigh said brightly trying to bring some happiness back into the atmosphere. Savannah smiled as she walked up to her best friend and threw her arms around her neck.

"Whoa what's this made of?" Kayleigh laughed as she hugged her friend back.

"I just finally feel free." Savannah laughed as she let go and turned back to the RX-7 then to Sean,

"It's a shame I don't have a car, or I would take you on DK." Savannah smirked as she looked at him.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Sean asked as he stepped up to Savannah.

"More or less." Savannah shrugged as she turned on her heel and headed back to the car she had been driving moments ago and got into the driver's seat.

"Sorry Han I think you may have just lost your car." Kayleigh laughed as she walked up to him.

"She's got a smile on her face and she's happy, she can drive it for a little while but maybe we should get her a car." Han smirked as he watched Savannah.

"Careful Han you might trip and fall." Sean laughed as he overheard what Han was saying.

"I think it's too late." Han mumbled under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since Savannah had drifted up in the mountains, where she had finally felt free of everything, but she still had the lingering feel of finding her dad, so she had asked Han for a few days off so she could get in contact with a friend of hers back in the states. So there she sat on a Monday while Kayleigh was out with the others, her notebook and laptop on the coffee table and a coffee in hand while she waited for Marcus to video chat with her, to see if he had any new leads on her father and his potential whereabouts.

Savannah sat there impatiently as she stared at the article that was in her hand, the article she had found in a shoebox that her mother had left behind when she had died, the newspaper article was becoming worn with the amount of times Savannah had brought it out time and time again. She was just about to make herself another cup of coffee when her laptop started to sound and alert her to an incoming video call. She practically threw down her empty cup and accepted the call.

"Hello, Marcus?" Savannah asked as she waited for the video to start up.

"Yo Sav, yeah it's me. How you been?" Marcus's voice sounded through the speakers before his face came into view on the screen.

"I've been good thanks, how's things back home?" Savannah smiled as she saw the familiar face of one of her close friends from back home.

"There okay, you and Kayleigh are missed, very missed actually, race nights just haven't been the same." Marcus laughed.

"Yeah well, Kayleigh is the life and soul of the party, I'm the life and soul of the race's. How's my baby? Please tell me Rowan has been taking good care of her." Savannah chuckled as she changed the subject to her car.

"Of course he has, Hawk is better looked after than any of us real folk." Marcus laughed again as he leaned back in his chair and his face suddenly turned serious.

"Now, missing home isn't the reason you wanted me to call you, so what's the real reason?" Marcus asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"You're right, I wanted to know if you have been able to find out anything else on my potential dad." Savannah sighed as he face also turned serious.

"All I have is what I gave you, someone by the name of Toretto, a street racer around the right age was last in Tokyo, you know if I had more I would have given it to you, sorry Sav." Marcus replied with a shake of his head.

"It's fine, thanks anyway Marcus, I owe you one, so anything being happening while I'm away?" Savannah asked, that's when it hit her, a wave of homesickness, missing the only people in the world who knew her story and she didn't have to hide who she was.

"Not really, like I said things have been pretty boring around here without you, the garage has been going pretty good, business is the same we haven't had a change in business with you gone." Marcus explained.

"Anyway come on tell me all about your trip so far, you went over for more than just the whole finding your dad thing." Marcus smiled as he tried to change the subject to make her feel more at ease, seeing the tenseness in her shoulders.

"It's been good, of course I had to get myself into trouble with a member of the Yakuza on my first night here, but Kayleigh and I met some really interesting people and we now have jobs and all that, I'm in the car scene and I even drifted without losing it yesterday." Savannah smiled at all the memories that flooded her mind as she filled Marcus in on what had been happening in Japan.

"Sounds like the two of you are thriving, and why does it not surprise me that you end up in fights with the Japanese mafia.I'm proud of you Sav, we all are, but don't become a ghost only searching for one thing, go out there and be you, tell the world your story and be an inspiration to people " Marcus said after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Thanks Marcus, send everyone my love would you, when everyone is together next let me know and me and Kayleigh will do a group call with you all." Savannah said as they said their goodbyes, after the call she sat back on the couch and looked down at the notebook by her side.

"Maybe everyone is right, maybe I should just let go, I don't want to lose myself." Savannah sighed to herself, as she relaxed on the couch, wondering what to do with herself, as she had some time off work, when her phone chimed. Savannah grabbed her phone and looked at the text.

'Come to the garage, it's important.'

Savannah looked at the text that had come from Han, with a furrowed brow, with another sigh she walked to her bedroom to get dressed out of her pj shorts, and to grab her wallet and keys. It wasn't long before she was in a taxi and she was on her way to the garage.

"Is she coming?" Kayleigh asked Han who checked his phone for the fifth time since he had sent Savannah the text.

"I don't know, she hasn't replied, it says she has seen it." Han sighed as he put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans and sat down with the rest of the group.

"She could be asleep, I told you to let me ring her." Kayleigh huffed as she threw herself down into one of the comfy chairs.

"You can barely keep your excitement out your voice now, Savannah would know something is up if you were to talk to her." Sean laughed as he looked over at Kayleigh who just poked her tongue out at him.

"A taxi has just pulled up outside." Twinkie announced from his perch where he could see the street out front.

"It's her, she's here." He shouted just as excited as Kayleigh, before jumping down and running over to the others and taking a seat, just as Savannah walked in, she looked up at the overhang and where her friends were all sat talking.

"Some emergency this is." Savannah called up to them as she headed for the stairs.

"I said it was important not an emergency." Han smirked at her, she returned his smirk with a glare.

"Important, emergency it's all the same thing, now what was soooo IMPORTANT that I had to come in on my day off?" Savannah sighed as she reached the chair that Han was sat in and perched on the arm looking down at him, ignoring everyone else.

"Couldn't we have just wanted to spend some time with our friend?" Han asked teasingly.

"Okay that's it I'm out of here." Savannah said as she stood. Han reached out and grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him dead in the eye, for an intense moment; it caught Han off guard at how cold and deadly Savannah's eyes looked, Kayleigh held her breath as she realised what had just happened.

"I have something for you, that's why it's important." Han said gently not breaking eye contact, showing Savannah he wasn't scared of the emotional scars that had been left on her thanks to her past. It was just the two of them, everyone else fell away as they kept eye contact neither of them backing down. He watched as the coldness melted away and deadly look in Savannah's eyes fell, and her whole body relaxed. He slid his hand from her wrist and into her open hand as he laced his fingers in between hers.

"Come on." Han said softly as he stood up and led Savannah down the stairs and out the back to where he parked the RX-7. Kayleigh watched them go and shook her head to everyone else as they tried to follow.

"Let them have a moment, they need it." She said almost in a whisper as Savannah and Han disappeared out of view.


	14. Chapter 14

Han had lead Savannah outside to the small parking lot, he was going to ask her to close her eyes but after the moment they just had he didn't want to push his luck, he kept holding her hand and was a little surprised that she hadn't pulled away yet, but was happy that she hadn't.

"So why are you taking me out here?" Savannah asked not noticing the covered object that was next to the RX-7.

"Well, I wanted to get you something, after I saw how happy you were when you were driving my car, I just… it's crazy, but I wanted to see that again." Han said trying to find the right words to get how he felt about Savannah, but he just couldn't get the words out, he knew it was crazy as he hadn't known her for very long, and knew almost nothing about her, but he was fine with that, it meant he just had to learn about her life.

"Han, you didn't have to get me anything, I mean you guys have already given me enough, a job and a toolkit, friends…" Savannah couldn't continue what she was going to say when Han had pulled the sheet off of a baby blue Subaru. She stood there wide mouthed as she looked over the car.

"While you were off we made some minor adjustments, she's not up to spec like your hawk but you can add to her as much as you want, we all worked on her and Kayleigh got your specs from one of the guys back home." Han explained.

"Wait you're… Are you giving her to me?" Savannah asked the only words that would form, Han smiled as he nodded, which made Savannah start to inspect the car as if his nod had given her permission to do so. Her face lit up like a christmas tree as she turned to Han who smiled back at her.

"What's the catch?" Savannah asked her smile falling slightly.

"No catch, she's yours." Han said with a shrug.

"But why? I haven't done anything to deserve this." Savannah said completely confused as to why someone would go through the trouble of buying her something as big as a car.

"Look Savannah, I'm not going to pretend I know what has happened to you, or what you have been through, and I know it's crazy but I can't get that smile out of my head and the way you looked so free, since I have met you, you run around like you have the world on your shoulders, so I wanted to show you, you don't have to do it alone." Han said as he looked at Savannah softly.

Savannah stood there at a total loss for words, she couldn't talk because she just didn't know what to say, so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, Han was somewhat taken aback by her reaction but he put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Savannah said quietly as tears came to her eyes and she blinked them back, the two of them stood that way for a while, until Savannah pulled away and looked up at Han their eyes locking onto each others.

"My life hasn't exactly been easy, my family wasn't really my family just people I lived with at the time, the only real family I had was the ones I had made, when I was old enough I left home with no money in my pocket but a passion for cars and racing, so that's what I pursued." Savannah sighed as she began to talk about her life, albeit she left out a lot of details but at least she was being open.

"Hey you don't have to tell me anything especially if it's because I got you a car, I want you to tell me when you want to and are ready to tell me ok?" Han said softly as he pulled her into another hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you for not pushing it." Savannah sighed in relief as she practically melted into his arms, she hadn't be hugged like that in a long time and it felt good, she pulled away a little and looked up at Han who looked down at her, she was trying to decide on whether she should make her move but it was too late as Han made it for her when he pressed his lips onto hers.

Savannah's heart raced in her chest and she was pretty sure that Han could hear it or feel it as the kiss they shared went from soft and gentle to passionate and hungry. They were locked in a moment until they heard voices coming from behind them causing them to break apart from each other, both of them breathless as they smoothed themselves over before turning to where the voices had come from.

"Well Han's not screaming in pain so that is a good sign." Kayleigh laughed as they came into view, seeing Han and Savannah and how close they stood to each other caused the group to raise a few eyebrows. Savannah practically shoved Han away as she saw Kayleigh and the others, a bright red blush coloured her cheeks as she took off back into the garage and out the front and disappeared into the city. Kayleigh watched as her friend took off running and sighed as she looked back at Han and sighed. Han walked over to her rubbing the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Let me guess she's getting too attached and letting her guard down and that's why she took off running when you guys turned up?" Han sighed as he looked down at Kayleigh. Who just nodded and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, she'll be back at some point, she just needs to figure out where her head is at." Kayleigh replied as she shrugged and thought nothing else of it. Han watched Kayleigh's reaction closely she didn't seem all that worried about Savannah running off the way she did but it bugged him that she had ran from him.

"Trust me she'll be back, she likes you a lot, I know all this seems juvenile, especially for someone who runs her own garage and has loads of guy friends, but she keeps them at a distance, she's never let anyone get as close as you have, she always has control hence why she races, when she is surrounded by guys she is usually in the car, or with Rowan who sees her like a sister and she sees him a brother." Kayleigh explained as she looked at Han and the way he was watching her suggested he needed more information.

"Come on let's get a drink, like Kayleigh said, Savannah will be back when she is ready." Neela smiled at Han as she led everyone back into the garage.


End file.
